Type-10 Defender
The Type-10 Defender is a Lakon Spaceways ship that represents a comprehensive revision of the Type-9 Heavy. The Alliance commissioned Lakon to build the Type-10 to combat the escalating Thargoid threat following a series of attacks against Stations in the Pleiades Nebula. Announced on December 17, 3303, Lakon committed to an aggressive production schedule that delivered the Type-10 in volume to retailers the following week.Galactic News: Lakon Announces New Ship Lakon intended the Type-10 to be "particularly effective in combat situations".Galactic News: Type-10 Defender Now Available Overview Like the Type-9 Heavy it was based on, the Type-10 Defender is a slow, bulky ship, but substantial modifications to the design give it more versatility. The Type-10 is not only somewhat faster than the Type-9, but has stronger armour, better heat management, double the utility slots, four added large weapon hardpoints, and two Military Compartments, making it a viable warship. The Type-10 retains the Type-9's compatibility with Multicrew and ability to mount a Fighter Hangar. Notably, despite the Type-10's focus on combat-readiness, it also retains the same overall cargo capacity as the Type-9, allowing it to be configured into a well-protected heavy trader. However, due to the wide spacing of the weapon slots, gimballed or turreted weapons are recommended. The Type-10 also features mobile structural elements, like the Diamondback Explorer. The ship's small wings are extended during flight, but will fold up when landing gear is deployed. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Type-10 Defender. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' Trivia *The Type-10 Defender's existence was accidentally revealed on August 17, 2017, in an in-game list of Multicrew-capable ships.Steam User Images: Screenshot of the new Multicrew tab, with a list of Multicrew-capable ships, in the Comms menu as seen in the 2.4 beta It was immediately speculated to be a renamed Panther Clipper, a heavy cargo ship which had been expected for years and hinted at in concept art for Elite Dangerous: Horizons, but this was debunked by Frontier Developments.Frontier Forums: Type-10 Defender, new ship (not yet purchasable) Frontier subsequently teased an unidentified new ship that was assumed to be the Type-10 in a trailer for upcoming 2.4 content at Frontier Expo 2017, but it was not until December 15, 2017 that the ship was officially announced via the weekly Elite Dangerous Newsletter.Elite Dangerous Newsletter #205 (December 15, 2017) The Type-10 was finally made available in-game on December 20, 2017 as part of update 2.4, The Return. Videos Type_10_Defender TYPE_10_DEFENDER_FROM_LAKON Gallery Type-10 Defender FX17 screenshot.png|Rear view of the Type-10 Defender Type-10 Defender FX17 screenshot 2.png|A front view of the Defender on a landing pad Type-10-Defender-Terrestrial-Planet.png|Type-10 Defender and a Terrestrial Planet Type-10-Ship-Cockpit.png|Type-10 cockpit Type-10-Defender-Wing.png|Type-10 Defender in a wing Type-10-Defender-Interceptor.png|Type-10 Defender and Interceptor Type-10-Defender-Asteroid-Base.png|Type-10 Defender and an Asteroid Base 20171221174206_1.jpg|Internals of the Type-10 20171221162233 1.jpg|Top view of the Type-10 20171221162213 1.jpg|Bottom view of the Type-10 20171221163040_1.jpg|Reverse thrusters firing Type-10-Defender-Blueprint.png|Type-10 Defender Blueprint References